


Hunting for pearls

by Apocanassus



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/pseuds/Apocanassus
Summary: Few months had passed since the Battle of Sekigahara, and now that he was free to go back to his treasure hunt, he felt like he was still missing something.Was it the loss of his men that hurt so much?Was it the lost faith in his old friend, Ieyasu?Or was it the sensation of the end of an era?Those wounds were still burning indeed, but deep inside him, he knew it was something else.
Relationships: Chousokabe Motochika/Mouri Motonari
Kudos: 6





	Hunting for pearls

The south wind was blowing violently against the furled sails. Thousand of voices were echoing harmoniously across the galleon as if they were trying to drown out the thunderous sound of waves. At times it seemed like their songs were able to make the ship sail into the wind, like a prayer before engaging in a battle.

Motochika had sailed many times since he was just a child, and yet he has never grown tired of those sea shanties. 

They were heading to a secret shore, a red cross on an old map where a treasure was waiting for them.

As he exited his cabin to listen closely to the song's lyrics, he felt the warm wind across his face. An odd, familiar sensation grew within him.

The sun was already setting on his right, its rays seemed to drown helplessly below the endless sea. 

How could he feel so empty in such a moment?

Few months had passed since the Battle of Sekigahara, and now that he was free to go back to his treasure hunt, he felt like he was still missing something.

Was it the loss of his men that hurt so much?

Was it the lost faith in his old friend, Ieyasu?

Or was it the sensation of the end of an era?

Those wounds were still burning indeed, but deep inside him, he knew it was _something_ _else_.

He couldn't help but think of his last fight.

The mighty cannons of his greatest creation ended everything so fast it made him realize his regrets later.

The only memory left now was the Mōri sails bringing the exhausted body of their precious lord away from the battlefield. 

As soon as he learned that his rival had engaged him in a battle to  _ protect  _ him from inevitable defeat, it made everything worse.

He smiled bitterly.

It was all a dangerous game of give-and-take between them, a poisonous addiction he knew he couldn't live without. And now that he was probably fighting for his life somewhere on land, miles away from him, he realized how much he missed him already.

-How foolish- he murmured to himself, grabbing the attention of one of the sailors working in the surroundings.

-Are you ok, Captain?-

Motochika seemed to come back from cold dark depths. It took him a bit to realize he was talking to him. 

He had to fake a laugh to reassure his shipmate. 

-Yes. I just realized I've never listened to this song before-

The sailor smiled, patting the man on his back.

-We've learned it from the Date retainers, don’t you remember?-

-Yeah, of course- he said, without even watching him in the eyes.

The strength of Motonari's shadow was so strong he didn't even notice what was happening around him.

- _ Live _ ...- he whispered, begging the wind to bring his message to him, -Please, live. We have a score to settle-

He closed his eyes before reaching back through centuries.

___

-Is there anything I can do for you?- Although Motonari's voice was carrying a sarcastic tone, he seemed sincerely concerned about his status.

-A bottle of Sake would be great. Or two. And yeah, a plate of meat or grilled fish. And a warm blanket- 

-Nothing else?- 

The two stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

The autumn leaves were falling off the trees, whirling around the courtyard by the sweet breath of the wind.

-How do we always end up like this?- asked Motochika, leaning back on his arms, -Fighting ferociously against each other, and laughing out loud the moment after-

-Simple: it's our balance- said Motonari, touching the knees with his head.

-Balance, you say? I'd rather say we have bats in the belfry. At least, only when we’re together-

Motonari smiled, looking silently at the falling leaves.

-I’m leaving tomorrow. I’m sailing to the South. Do you need something while I'm out?-

-Just don’t come back too soon- he joked, reaching for the bottle of Sake next to him to fill their empty cups.

-Oh, so you’re  _ that  _ kind of wife- 

-If I were your wife, I would totally be  _ that _ kind-

the two laughed again before sharing another cup together.

-I've heard about a place where sea snails make the rarest pearls in the world. Local fishermen had built their fortune with these pearls trades across the islands-

-Are you going to collect pearls and shells?-

Said the man ironically, bringing the cup to his lips with elegance.

-You know me: as long as it's a rare piece, I won't lose any chance!- 

-You're such a packrat-

-Hey, don't think I will keep those things for me only!- he said, widening his eyes in realization and getting closer to the man -Now that I think about that, would you like one of those pearls? I heard they are as big as an eye bulb- 

Motonari kept silent for a while, turning his head to meet the man's gaze. Their faces were so close he could feel his warm breath across his face. 

-I have no interest in such things-

-I'll take it as a yes then-

-Just  _ live _ -, said the man out of the blue, almost whispering.

-Excuse me?- 

-Live- repeated the young lord, looking at the sun setting behind the horizon, -We still have a score to settle. That's what I want from you-

-I will- Said the man, looking in the same direction, -But don't you cheat on me while I'm away! It is not wise to make a Sea Devil jealous-

-You know there's no one as annoying as you. I won’t run this risk-

___

The moon crawled up into the sky without him noticing. He has been standing at the helm silently, his hands firmly leading the ship towards safer shores. 

He was sure he would have survived. He felt it into his bones.

he  _ had _ to live so that he could bring him those pearls and prove that his treasure hunts were worth the journeys. 

Or worth their distance.


End file.
